Reunions
by JayColin
Summary: SLASH Clark/Jason/Oliver - Clark and Jason dated for awhile a couple of years ago, so what will happen when they're reunited and a certain blond billionaire who attended boarding school with Jason is added to the mix?


Reunions

By J.C. Vascardi

-o-0-o-

Disclaimer: All characters and places featured in this story that relate to the television show Smallville are the property of its creators. I am not profiting from this story and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The only things about this story that I own are the storylines, places, and characters that are not featured on the show.

Summary: Written for lizzy384. Clark and Jason dated for awhile a couple of years ago, so what will happen when they're reunited and a certain blond billionaire who attended boarding school with Jason is added to the mix?

Pairing: Clark/Jason/Oliver

Warnings: Slash, Alternate Universe, Threesome

-o-0-o-

It was just a normal day at the Kent Farm, as Clark went about his various chores. His birthday had come and gone and one of the gifts he'd gotten was a brand new MP3 player. He'd never owned one before, but he had to admit it was nice sometimes to just stick the ear buds in and block out the rest of the world as he concentrated on his chores, which he had decided to do the normal way today. He was used to his abilities, but sometimes he just really wanted to be normal and being able to hear a pin drop fifty miles away or being able to throw a bale of hay into the loft with one hand was not what could be described as normal. So that was how, with his back turned to the door and music playing in his ears, that Clark did not see or hear the person who had just arrived.

Grinning, Jason Teague snuck up behind Clark and wrapped his arms around the other man, pulling him tightly against him. He didn't care one iota that Clark was sweaty from his chores, because it only strengthened that scent that was so uniquely Clark. A scent that Jason had always loved. Before Clark could turn around, Jason grabbed the cord on one of Clark's ear buds in his teeth and pulled it out before whispering in his ear, "Hey Sexy."

Clark had tensed upon feeling an unknown person's arms around him, but he instantly relaxed when he recognized Jason's voice. They had dated, quite seriously, for several months when Jason was working at Smallville High as the Assistant Coach - and it was in fact their relationship that got Jason fired. He hadn't been angry though, because Clark meant way more to Jason than the job ever did. He was just sorry that he'd no longer be able to sneak peeks of the hunky quarterback in the school locker room.

They did eventually break up when Jason decided he had to get out of Smallville. He didn't want to leave Clark, but he knew that if he stayed, his mother, obsessed as ever in the search for the crystal, would drive him crazy. He'd grown up watching her drive his father crazy and he was determined it wasn't going to happen to him. So, Jason and Clark ended their relationship, but it was on good terms, and they stayed in contact with each other, keeping each other up to date on what was going on in their lives.

"Jase - when did you get back in town?" Clark asked, as he relished the feeling of the other man's arms around him. He had missed that feeling. Despite his relationship with Jason being common knowledge after the older man was fired, after they broke up and Jason left town, most people put it out of their minds as if it never happened. And thus people thought that whenever Clark seemed like he was pining away for someone that it was Lana. He just let them believe that. In truth, Clark was still in love with Jason and while he'd never said anything in their correspondence for fear of scaring the other man away, he hoped that Jason felt the same way.

"Today," Jason answered. "Drove straight here from the airport. Had to see my favorite tight end."

Clark grinned, as he turned around in Jason's arms and said, "I played quarterback."

"I know, I was your coach, remember?" Jason said with a grin, as he rested his forehead against Clark's. "I wasn't referring to your position on the team though." As he said this, he lowered his hands and squeezed Clark's ass. "I meant this."

Clark blushed redder than the t-shirt that was currently hanging out of the back pocket of his jeans, after he'd taken it off a few minutes before Jason arrived. Not that Jason would ever complain about having his arms around a half-naked Clark Kent. Nobody in their right mind would ever complain about that. Clearing his throat, Clark asked, "Jase, are you flirting with me?"

"You caught that did you?" Jason asked with a smug grin. After a moment he turned serious and added, "Clark, I never said anything in my letters, but I never stopped loving you. I understand if you've moved on, but..."

Jason never did get to finish that sentence, as he was cut off by Clark's lips on his as the brunet pulled him into a passionate kiss. Within seconds, all coherent thought fled Jason's brain as he opened his mouth to allow Clark's probing tongue entrance to his mouth, as both young men tightened their arms around the other. They were so focused on the kiss that neither of them noticed the sound of a car approaching, the sound of a car door opening or closing, or the footsteps approaching the barn.

Oliver Queen had come to the Kent Farm to try and convince Clark to join the Justice League. He knew it probably wouldn't happen and after Clark had explained about his heritage and the zoners, Oliver understood, but that didn't mean that he was going to stop trying. He hadn't more than doubled the fortune he'd inherited from his parents by giving up and he wasn't about to start now. Any thought of the League, however, quickly left the blond's head when he entered the barn and saw a half-naked Clark, sweat glistening on his well-muscled chest, wrapped tightly in the arms of Oliver's former schoolmate at Excelsior - Jason Teague.

Oliver had known for years now that he played for both teams and he'd long since stopped having any problem with it. Life was too short to give up any chance at happiness by limiting oneself to only one gender. If anyone knew that, it was Oliver, having lost his parents at such a young age. Remaining silent, Oliver just stood there for several minutes watching as Jason and Clark kissed each other with such passion that Oliver was almost instantly harder than he could ever remember being in his life. He'd never told him, obviously, but he'd had a crush on Clark almost since the first time he'd seen him and he'd always thought Jason was pretty hot back when they were in school. Nothing had ever happened between them because Oliver was convinced that Jason was straight, although judging from the way he was kissing Clark, he'd obviously pegged him wrong.

Feeling as if they were being watched, Jason and Clark broke their kiss and turned. Seeing Oliver standing there watching, Clark blushed even redder than he had earlier, while Jason's eyes instantly zeroed in on the tenting in the front of Oliver's jeans before he raised his eyes to the blond's face and asked, smug grin firmly in place, "Are you just going to stand there gawking like a voyeur or are you going to come over here and join us?"

"Jase?" Clark asked at that comment.

Jason smiled and whispered in Clark's ear, "Just look at his jeans - he got totally hot watching us kiss."

Clark couldn't help turning his gaze to look and blushed a bit more as he realized that Jason was right. He'd heard the rumors that Oliver swung both ways and could admit that he was attracted to the older man, but his latent feelings for Jason had prevented him from acting on the attraction. Although, if Jason didn't mind the idea of Oliver joining them... well, Clark was many things, but a fool wasn't one of them. Fighting the redness on his cheeks, Clark cleared his throat and then said, "Why are you still standing way over there, Ollie? Get your butt over here."

When he'd been caught watching them, it had felt like his feet turned to lead, but now with both of them egging him on to come over and join them, Oliver regained the use of his limbs and crossed the barn in as few strides as possible. Jason and Clark each removed one arm from around each other and as soon as Oliver was within range, they pulled him the rest of the way. Before he could say a word, two pairs of lips were attached to opposite sides of his neck and Oliver couldn't help the smile that came to his face. This isn't how he expected this meeting with Clark to go at all, but he wasn't going to complain.

Wrapping his arms around the other two men, Oliver remained silent and just let them attack his neck. After a moment, Clark stopped and asked, "Why don't we take this someplace a bit more comfortable?"

Jason grinned and said, "I couldn't agree more, Clark. The loft?"

"Yeah, sounds good," Clark said. "Of course, you're both wearing way too much clothing."

"Well," Oliver said, a grin plastered on his face as he spoke for the first time, "We'll have to remedy that won't we?"

-o-0-o-

The End.

Yeah, I know, you all probably want to kill me for ending it there of all places. But, as I said in the summary, this fic was written for lizzy384, because she commented on a post on my LJ in which I offered to write a one-shot ficlet of no more than 1500 words for the first 10 people to give me a pairing and a prompt. So, in keeping with that word limit, I ended it at exactly 1500 words. As of the writing of this fic and note, she's the only one who's commented, so there's still nine ficlets up for grabs. So, if you'd like me to write one for you, check out the link below to read which pairings I'm willing to write and the other details of the offer. It's first come, first serve, so when the spots are gone, they're gone.

.


End file.
